Kurt Jackson
Kurt Jackson is a character on Plagued. He was created on February 21st, 2011, by Enekappa. Personality Cool, chill, and relaxed. These words could define Kurt. He likes to keep himself calm, because that's just how he is; it's sort of a defense mechanism developed over the years. It's easier to completely lose control if you're angry, so he put up a wall of randomness and giggles to prevent his foes from getting to him. In return, he will use his never ending supplies of tease and pester to annoy everyone. It keeps him from getting to close to others, so as not to care too much, so that he doesn't get attatched and eventually, hurt. It's no "Cry me a River" story either; he just doesn't give enough of a damn to worry. Moreover, you do not survive the Apocalypse by having burdens. If you're rolling with Kurt, you better be able to keep up or you'll end up staying behind. Or being kicked behind. Whatever. If he does get to care, however, it'll be a very rare event, and as such, it will drastically change how relationships unfold. But that is such a rare event, I won't even go on about it in here. HAH! He isn't a book genius, but he isn't a fool; try to play him and he'll play you right back with his fist onto your face or ramming his foot up your ass. He enjoys company despite everything, mainly because talking to himself and playing air guitar all day gets boring after awhile. History Wade Thomas Jackson, thirty five years old, mechanic and part-time alcoholic. Dolores Benet, twenty nine years old, nurse and part-time psycothic bitch. These two human beings are the ones responsible to give birth to Kurt Benet Jackson, and they're also responsible for who he eventually became. Growing up in a household such as his was, one of violence and general neglect, can turn one into the same monster he grew up hating, or turn you into the exact opposite. On that note, Kurt grew up to become someone that doesn't attach to others easily because the roots of his familyhold were damaged; if you can't trust your parents, who can you trust? Friends, of course. You can't chose your family, but you can chose your friends. And Kurt had friends on Fort York; when he was ten he entered a dojo near Fort York, where he studied Muay Thai and throughout school and highschool, his new group of friends worked as his family, and they were a tight bunch. Outsiders were allowed, so long as they had some connection to the group and didn't turn out to be assholes. 'Cuz those were beaten into a pulp. After finishing school, he got a job. And after that, another. He would live by leaping from job to job, because frankly, he didn't care enough nor did he found anything gripping enough for him to stay. It wasn't until three years ago that he found out his true vocation, the one thing he knew how to do -- kill zombies. When the Apocalypse hit, and the city started to be ravaged by the forces of Hell, Kurt managed to survive. He travelled to the dojo, where him and his friends made preperations for the worst. Fortifying the building and stacking up enough food for at least two years to the lot of them, they kept it safe for the most part. However, in their runs, one by one they started to go down. Two years ago Kurt finally was alone. Now he lives that way, apart from the random stranger he meets from time to time. But he doesn't mind it. He misses his friends, but he loves his heartbeat too much to just kill himself out of this nightmare.